A Ghostly Cinderella Story
by Clairsentient
Summary: What really happens when you have fairy godmothers and go to balls until midnight? Well Mai is about to find out, with some help of course. A classic tale with a bit of a twist, some very funny people, alot of tea, and a narcissistic prince!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi guys, I'm back with a new story! **

**Mai: I hope it's not as twisted as that other one. I couldn't sleep for days after I read part of it! **

**Me: No, its not like the other one. This story is actually proof that I'm not a sick, twisted creep who spends all her time thinking up ways to kill people. (Actually, that sounds about right, hehehe)**

**Mai: -brandishes a small bottle- I have Holy Water and I'm not afraid to use it! **

**Naru: ... Mai, calm down. **

**Me: Yeah listen to Naru-chan, he has good advice for you. **

**Naru: Don't call me Naru-chan. -glares-**

**Me: Ooh, scary... not! Sorry, but this my story! Mai, if you would?**

**Mai: Clairsentient doesn't own Ghost Hunt. **

_Prologue _

The kingdom of Seriton had always been a peaceful place. The wars that had nearly destroyed this haven had been over for years, and now all the bordering kingdoms were happily living along side one another. The king of Seriton was a good-natured man, who, lived with his wife and young twin sons.

All of the lords and ladies were respected for their kindness and generosity, except for a handful that were greedy and spiteful.

One of these noble families was that of Lord and Lady Taniyama. Their young daughter, Mai, was the light of the family, or at least, back then she was.

Tragedy struck the year Mai turned six. Her mother fell dangerously ill and died during the winter. Her and her father were devastated, and lived for two years without going to Court or Council.

After this period of time, her father decided that it was time to remarry and move on. He married a woman by the name of Sutaki Hara, who had two daughters. Their names were Tami and Masako.

Two months after Lord Taniyama remarried, he rode off to Court once again. He had figured that he had been away long enough and needed to catch up on what was going on in the kingdom.

Tragedy struck that afternoon, just as it had two years before. As he was on his way to the castle, he was ambushed by bandits and killed.

Poor little Mai was left an orphan at the age of eight, with no one to take care of her but a woman who she hardly knew, and her two spoiled daughters.

_Chapter One_

Mai sat by the hearth in the kitchen and shivered. She was now sixteen, old enough to be married off. And that was exactly what her stepmother had been trying to do for the past month.

Ever since her father had left them, she had been treated like a servant. Washing their cloths, helping them dress for parties, and all other things they decided they couldn't do for themselves. And whenever anyone at Court asked the daughter of the late Taniyama family was, they would reply that she was to ill and frail to attend.

Mai was a peculiar girl. What most girls were afraid of, she wasn't. Like the ghosts that she often saw around town and in her own home.

The reason that she could see them was because she a talent for seeing things that were there, but hidden. But also because they just liked her. She tried to explain to herself _why _they would like her, but always came up with nothing. At the age of fourteen, she had come onto the conclusion that she was much better company than the rest of her 'family', so that was why they let her see them and occasionally speak with them. She had even seen her parents once or twice.

Suddenly, a rolled up paper came down lightly on her shoulder, startling her out of her reverie. "Here's your shopping list, Mai dear. Be a good girl and fetch these things for me at the market, will you?" Cookie asked. Cookie was a sweet old lady who did all the cooking and treated Mai like a second daughter. Her real daughter was one of Mai's best friends.

"Sure Cookie. Would you like me to get some sweets for Tolls too?" she asked. Tolls was Cookies ancient feline that lounged around the kitchen looking for handouts. And by 'sweets' she really meant the little fish tidbits that Tolls seemed to adore.

"Oh I'm sure she would love that. Thank you Dearie." With that, she set off making dinner for the stepfamily. The sun beat weakly down in the cold winter weather as she walked down the path that ran down the hillside behind Taniyama Manor. It was about half a mile down to the town, and another quarter mile through the town to the market.

After about half an hour, she finally made it. Her feet were killing her as she made her way to the fresh produce section. After that was the fish market, the mill, and the tailor so that she could pick up her stepsisters new dresses.

After she had done all that, she went and visited the church. Once inside the large building, she immediately felt calmer and more peaceful. The blond haired priest who did the confessions here was one of the only people who knew about her seeing ghosts. He said that it was a gift from God, though she still stuck with her own conclusion. She didn't want to think about Godly gifts and stuff. She just wanted to be normal.

The priest walked over to her when he was done talking to one of the townsfolk. He was also one of the only people in town who knew who her parents were. "Mai! What brings you here today?" he asked.

"Hello Father Brown, it's nice to see you. I have a message for Mrs. Quincy." She gestured towards the back room, indicating that they should go somewhere quieter to talk. When they were in a place they could talk freely, Mai told him about one of the ghosts that she had recently spoken to and his message for his wife.

"He said that he had been saving up gold and storing it in a secret place for emergencies. Now that he's gone, he wants his wife to have it all. Apparently there's enough there that she can move to a better neighborhood and still support herself and their children. He said that it's in a hidden compartment under the front porch, next to the green flower pot." She sat down and looked up at the priest. "Well John, what do you think?"

He looked thoughtful and then nodded. "I'll let her know at service tomorrow. I'm sure that she'll be very happy." He thanked her on then she was back on her way. It had always made her happy that she could help people who had loft loved ones like she had. Especially since she got a good friend out of the deal.

* * *

Hi guys! Hope you like it so far. See the green button? Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi! I'm back with another chapter, even though it's kinda short.**

**Naru: -scoffs- I doubt that anyone even reads that junk that you write. **

**Me: -glares- Do the disclaimer before I make you do something in the story that you really don't to do. **

**Naru: -gulps- Clairsentient does not own Ghost Hunt. **

On her way out of town, she saw a Lady and one of her servants in the market, though she couldn't think for the life of her why they were there. What was worse is that they were headed straight for her.

"Excuse me," said the servant, "could you tell us where the church is around here? We're on special business for the Prince." Mai was just about to tell them, when the Lady snorted sarcastically and said, "Why bother asking her, she's just commoner. She's probably too stupid to know."

At there words, Mai became furious. Drawing herself up to her full height, which was a not very impressive five foot six, and said in her best "Holier than Thou" voice, which she had learned from her stepmother, "And I suppose that you should know, hmm? Just because I look like a commoner doesn't mean I was raised like one!"

The Lady seemed shocked, as if no one had ever spoken to her that way before. In fact, Mai was willing to bet that on one ever had. The servant however found it quite amusing and he burst out laughing. The Lady, now furious, whacked him on the head mercilessly until he stopped laughing, though Mai could see that she wasn't hitting too hard.

"Oh shut up, Takigawa! I won't have you laughing at me like that in public, it creates a bad image." she hissed at him. She turned back to Mai, to gulped, thinking of what punishment she would get. Instead of calling out to the street guards, she raised one of her eyebrows at Mai and asked her for her name.

Mai eyed the Lady, really looking at her for the first time. With long red hair and a tall frame, she was beautiful. She held herself with the dignity of one who had been raised in one of the upper households. "Tell me your name first, if you please." Mai said, still trying to decide whether she should bolt or stay to talk with the woman.

"My name is Lady Ayako Matsuzaki; now tell me your name before I lose my patience." Mai gulped again. Running away was now out of the question, since Lady Ayako's family had a hand in most of the healing centers and guard stations.

"My name is Mai Taniyama, my Lady." She curtsied as she said this, hoping to get on the woman's good side. Lady Ayako's eyebrows shot up. Lord and Lady Taniyama's daughter? Interesting. What are you doing here and why are you dressed like that? I understand that your parents may be gone, but doesn't mean that you can run amok and dress however you want." After that had been said, she turned back to Takigawa, the servant. "We're bringing her with us. She needs proper care."

She turned back to Mai and took the basket out of her hands. "Where were you supposed to take this?" she asked. Mai, who was still in a state of shock, told her and then watched as Lady Ayako handed the basket to a messenger and payment and instructions.

After that, they headed back to the church. John was surprised to Mai back so soon, but after she shook her head, he knew that something had happened.

"Can I help you folks?" he asked curiously. Takigawa nodded and handed him a sealed letter. "From the Prince." he said with a wink. John nodded in return and turned to Mai.

"And is there something I can do for the young miss here?" Lady Ayako shook her head. "We were just bringing the Young Lady here to the palace or some proper care." she said. John nodded and Mai his 'be careful' look. When they took their leave, he settled down to read his letter.

After a couple of minutes, he put the parchment down and looked on with a thoughtful expression. He turned and looked down the way Mai and the others had gone and smiled.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
